This IAA will be composed of 2 projects. Project 1 will examine if plant-based compounds (such as genistein, quercetin, and curcumin, as well as lentinan, a ?-glucan compound derived from shiitake mushrooms), can be used as non-toxic radiation decorporation agents. Project 2 will examine the positive association between activity of the IGF-1/Akt/eNOS pathway and survival in two minipig strains (Gottingen and Sinclair MP) with different sensitivity to irradiation, and extend the generalizability of the finding to a different species (mice).